


A Perfect Plan

by SianRuns



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianRuns/pseuds/SianRuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let’s just say I DO steal it - which I haven't - how do you propose we even go about it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermioneSpencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSpencer/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cody!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short cluster of words based on your prompt from earlier this week.
> 
> I have no idea if this is what you had in mind, but it just came to me earlier today!
> 
> Please forgive any little mistakes - it's been a long day ;)

“Cosima, you better promise me that you haven’t done what I think you have.” Delphine warns. Her blonde curls bounce with the disapproving shakes of her head.

 

"Let’s just say I DO steal it - which I haven't - how do you propose we even go about it?" Cosima asks thoughtfully. Delphine can see the cogs turning in her mind, formulating the beginnings of a plan.

 

“Cosima, I am not certain that this is a good idea. You can’t just take something that doesn’t belong to you, however poor the conditions are.”

 

“You saw the little guy, I can’t leave him here!”

 

The store employee is busy at the cash register fussing over an elderly lady making a purchase and her rambunctious white fluff-ball of a dog. It is yapping incessantly at the grey haired woman, begging for the treats that are sat on the counter.

 

“Someone needs to distract him. We’ve done the rounds, it’s a quiet Monday afternoon and there is no-one else working in the store. If we can keep him at the counter, then I can sneak around the back and start part two of the plan.”

 

“We are the only people in the store, Cosima. That lady isn’t going to take up much more of his time…” Delphine trails off, getting distracted by the snowball of a dog - now unrestricted by its dangling leash - knocking over a tin can display in its desperate bid for freedom.

 

“I know, that’s why YOU are going to head over there and pull the moves on him or something.” Cosima grins smugly.

 

Delphine groans. “Why do I always have to be the distraction?”

 

“Because you my love, are a gorgeous blonde bombshell with a killer hot accent.” She winks and then waves her hands hurriedly towards Delphine. “Come on, before he starts wandering away from that desk! You just leave the rest to me. Meet me over the road in 5 minutes.”

 

“Cosima, are you sure this is a good id….” A playful shove at her shoulder kick-starts her movements towards the awkward looking young adult.

 

Cosima lurks for a while, watching from the pet food aisle. Only when she sees Delphine leaning over the counter seductively - whilst flapping around a leaflet about tortoises - does she make her move.

 

She creeps further into the pet food aisle stealthily and listens intently for any breaks in Delphine and the young boy’s conversation. Upon reaching the end and turning the corner she spots their prize.

 

In a far too small and soiled crate, a precious golden ball of fluff is cowering in the dark corner. He trembles and looks wearily at his hero.

 

“Hey there little guy.” Cosima whispers, and presses her fingers through the tiny gaps in the metal to prod at the soft fur. “Let’s get you out of here.”

 

It doesn’t take much fiddling to free the lock. Behind her, muffled by the stock between them she can hear Delphine’s melodic laughter. She chuckles to herself self-assuredly. Her plan is perfect. Delphine is perfect.

 

“You are going to love your new Mummy and I’m sure it won’t be long before she loves you just as much.” She coos at the puppy as she lifts him from the crate and smuggles him tenderly into her hoody.

 

The puppy snuggles tightly into her body and seems happy enough in her decision to free him from his prison. As she nears the front of the store she gives Delphine a quick nod and proceeds to make a hasty exit before getting spotted.

 

As she waits on the opposite side of the street, she draws down the zip of her jacket to let the puppy breathe some fresh air. She runs her hands through his fuzzy fur, picking at some of the matted parts. He’d need a good brush and a bath once they got him home.

 

Delphine appears not much later looking slightly flustered.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that Cosima. We are criminals! Oh my god, you are corrupting me.” She panics, flapping and starting to cause a scene on the street.

 

“Del, in the nicest way, please just shut up and look at him!” She squeals. Delphine peers into the opening in Cosima’s maroon hoody and her heart instantly softens as the puppy whimpers a little and nuzzles impossibly closer to her body.

 

“Darwin, say hello to your new Mummy!” Cosima says excitedly and begins to walk in the direction of their apartment.

 

“Wait, no… Cosima you cannot be serious. He has to be taken somewhere, we are NOT keeping him.”

 

“But look how cute he is!” She lifts the puppy from her coat, holding him under his front legs and waves him gently at Delphine. He stirs from his nap and lifts one eye slightly to see what the fuss is about.

 

Cosima thrusts Darwin into Delphine’s arms and she holds him stiffly as she walks. He wriggles slightly in her gasp, trying to get back to his rescuer.

 

“What if I drop him?”

 

“Well you might if you hold him at arm’s length like that.” She laughs. “Just cradle him close to you, sort of like a baby. Yes, that’s it.” Cosima is hopeful that holding the puppy will be enough to convert Delphine.

 

“Oh Cosima, look! His tail is wagging! Good boy, Darwin.” She coos.

 

“You’re a natural!” Delphine beams back at her. “So, can we keep him please?”

 

“You are such a brat. But fine, we can keep him. YOU are training him though.”

 

“I won’t let you down.” Cosima winks.

 

 


End file.
